Stirb nicht vor mir
by Kaede-Hime
Summary: [Viñeta][Gruvia] Cuando las cargas y las cicatrices parecieran ahogar todo, un pequeño faro de amor y esperanza parece surgir entre tantos llantos y pesares. Para que aquellas plegarias donde se repite con insistencia -No mueras antes que yo-. Esta viñeta participa en la actividad ¡Confort romántico! Del foro: Canon Island.


Bueno se que esto es salirme casi que de mi zona de confort pero bueno pese a que no estoy tan acostumbrada a escribir cosas de romance creo que por lo menos este me ha quedado medianamente decente; se que el romance y el fluffy no son lo mío pero para ser una de mis primeras veces me siento contenta con el resultado. (Pese a revisarlo bastantes veces)

El titulo _**Stirb nicht vor mir**_ viene de una canción de Rammstein con el mismo nombre, que traducida vendría a ser algo como _"No mueras antes que yo"_ que creo que para el par tortolitos de esta historia viene como anillo al dedo. Así que sin mas les permito leer ¡Espero que les guste!

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail  son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (Ese mismo que tantos dramas y lagrimas le saca a sus fanS, **ESTOS NO ME PERTENCEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto. Por ultimo les recuerdo que esta viñeta participa en la actividad _**¡Confort romantico! Del foro: Canon Island.**_

* * *

 **Stirb nicht vor mir.**

 _"_ _Porque pese a que una bella calma parece inundar la atmósfera y los días parecen bañarse de gozos y alegrías, un angustiado espartano no deja de velar el sueño de la diosa por las noches, puesto que teme nunca mas verla con una histeria casi que insana, porque le asusta no poder estrecharla entre sus brazos nunca mas, porque le aterra igual que a los niños pequeños volver a perder a alguien. Es por ello que entre ruegos y ligeras plegarias nocturnas el antiguo pide para que la dulce diosa no muera antes que él"_

 ** _Numero de palabras: 997._**

* * *

Magnolia Fiore, aquella pequeña y tranquila ciudad donde los cielos parecen poseer un brillo sobrenatural, aquel lugar donde los sueños parecen hacerse realidad y en donde el aroma a esperanza se puede respirar por sus calles desde hace tres meses, tres meses en donde los miembros de aquel gremio que antes se alzaba orgulloso por sus calles, aun tratan de lidiar con los destrozos físicos y existenciales que aun hacen mella en aquellos espíritus rotos; tres meses en donde la dulce sonrisa de Heartfilia pese al estar en sus labios, es tan solo una máscara para que no vean que en las noches lloriquea desconsolada con una bufanda blanquecina enrollada en sus brazos; o como la tenaz Titania que pese a la fortaleza que brinda su valiente sonrisa y su fuerte armadura cuando llega la noche se desmorona entre sus propios miedos y la idea de que puede que no sea tan fuerte como pensaba. Mientras que muchos otros tratan de poco a poco de mantener la estabilidad y las esperanzas que lentamente comienzan a resurgir como un fénix de unas casi extintas cenizas.

Pero de entre todos los todos aquellos seres que parecen luchar férreamente contra los fantasmas de su espejo y los esqueletos de su armario, existe uno de ellos que prefiere hacerlo en el completo silencio que le brinda su (bendita y a la vez maldita) soledad, aquel varón con cabellos de noche y un espíritu helado que solo se torna cálido ante la presencia de algunos, ese que lleva semanas batallando contra las demenciales y trágicas pesadillas, esas mismas que le dejan empapado en sudor helado mientras lucha por respirar con normalidad y se termina abrazando a sí mismo en busca de un consuelo que no llega jamás; aquel que trata torpemente de aguantar las miles de imágenes y sensaciones que se clavan en su piel pese a que sabe que ellas no son reales, mientras se dije constantemente (como si fuera un peculiar mantra) que todo ello tan solo son despojos de la poca cordura que poco a poco trata de recuperar. Y todo aquello lo hace en silencio, sin atreverse a discutirlo con nadie más, puesto que se siente una carga que no desea que otros carguen, es por ello que soporta lo mejor que puede a sus propios monstruos sin revelarlo, es por ello que prefiere dejar de dormir en la noche y forzar su cuerpo al máximo con tal de no sentirlo, con tal de no escucharlo… Y aquello parece funcionar durante unos cuantos días, o por lo menos es así hasta que su propio cuerpo colapsa una de las tantas tardes en las que los miembros del gremio se disponían a reparar las edificaciones del pueblo.

Entonces es cuando se percata que una de las primeras cosas que ve y escucha (aparte de los regaños de la vieja de cabellos rosáceos) es a Scarlet reprenderle con un tono maternal, ese que sabe que está cargado de preocupación y miedo por perder a otro de los miembros de su familia, casi que rogándole porque sea más cuidadoso con su propio cuerpo; Fullbuster tan solo suelta un sutil bufido por ello mientras deja que la pelirroja siga con lo suyo, puesto que por solo su cabeza un pensamiento se repite una y otra vez _-Voy a mover cielo y mar para garantizar su seguridad…En especial por la de ella…Ella…ELLA-_ Tan solo deja de perderse entre sus propios pensamientos, cuando la voz de la mayor le ordena que debe de dormir acompañado y la voz de ella…De _-"Ella"-,_ ofreciéndose a ello, resuena para él mas que toda las voces del lugar; es allí cuando vuelve su mirada tan solo para chocar con la de ella (pues en ocasiones duda si es real o no) que tiembla brevemente, pues aquella bella fémina le sonríe con la dulzura que tanto le caracteriza mientras le acaricia la mejilla y le asegura con su gentil voz que si es necesario le cantará una canción de cuna para que se duerma.

Y no es un secreto para nadie, en especial para él, que en cuanto cierra los ojos de nuevo esa noche, las desagradables escenas vuelven, esas en donde la sangre prima, esas en donde puede escuchar su propia voz destrozarse entre amargo llanto y gritos cargados de angustia, esas en donde puede sentir el cómo se deshacen los últimos atisbos de su ya mermada cordura; es allí en mitad de la madrugada que de nueva cuenta el varón con cabellos de ónix se despierta entre fuertes gritos y temblores, salvo que esta vez no lo hace solo sino en compañía de su mujer azul, aquella que al verle tiritar y jadear al borde de un ataque de pánico le atrapa entre sus brazos y le estrecha con cuidado, ella que tan noble y pura (como lo es su espíritu) le susurra palabras dulces al oído a la par que peina sus cabellos con sus dedos, esa misma que se estremece con él en el momento que siente como este se oculta entre su cuello al mismo tiempo que entre lloriqueos propios de un niño le pide perdón y le susurra lo mucho que la ama y la necesita.

Es entonces cuando ella, su adorada mujer azul, le atrapa por las mejillas y con visible vergüenza roza sus labios con los de él mientras lucha torpemente con las lágrimas de emoción que caen por sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que posa sus dedos sobre aquella marca en el costado del varón (cosa que él también imita) y le asegura con mucha sinceridad en la voz que ella corresponde a sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad que él. Es allí cuando ella por fin luego de varias semanas le puede escuchar reír y agradecerle por lo que hace tan solo para terminar dormido con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Por fin esa noche las pesadillas no aparecen más.

* * *

Y para que vean **_¡No me pase de las mil palabras!_** Y la verdad creo que a mi me gusto el resultado **¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Valdrá la pena un review?**

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_


End file.
